The New Girl on the Block
by finchel-gleek-101
Summary: My first fanfic where Rachel is new to the school and doesn't know about her singing skills and is just a loser and then finds help in the unlikely place of an arkward football player. -Finchel-
1. Goodbye to the city that never sleeps

_**The New Girl on the Block**_

A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic and I have read quite a lot of *finchel* fanfics and I couldn't wait to try my own.

This is about if Finn is like how he is at the start of glee and Rachel is completely new to the school. They are brought together in a simple lesson of Spanish and they just have to find their way to each other despite the Quinn side of things. Rachel doesn't know about her singing voice yet.

Please rate and review so I can see if I should keep going with this.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own glee

Thanks…here we go!

**Rachel POV-**

I look out of the car window wondering what lies ahead. Even though I've only been gone for a couple of hours, I already miss the bright lights of New York. There always seemed to be so many people around. I always felt safe.

If someone had told me yesterday that I would be moving to Lima in Ohio I would have laughed my head off but now that seems to be my reality.

I think back to what happened yesterday…..

_Walking into the apartment, I see that all the furniture and all our belongings are gone. I reach into my bag for my rape whistle and pepper spray in case the burglar is still here._

"_Hello, Is anyone here?" I say, trying to be confident but yet my voice cracks in the middle._

_I brace myself as the door from the kitchen swings open, only to see my dad's standing right there._

"_Yes we're here princess don't worry" Noticing my confused face, my dad continued by simply asking "What's wrong hunny?" _

"_What happened to all of our stuff?" I asked curiously._

"_Ahh, we have something to talk to you about, come and sit" They ordered._

_I did as I was told and quietly thought to myself "Where do I sit?" I decided just to perch on the floor as I listened intently._

"_Now your father and I know that you love it here in New York and that you have made a few good friends but our jobs have been transferred to a place called Lima in Ohio. We don't want to uproot the family princess but this is the best chance we have for a promotion and it could make our careers. I hope you understand" my daddy said very tentatively trying to make it seem like it was nothing._

_I couldn't believe it. New York was my home! I was so annoyed. For the first time, I was speechless._

_I stormed out that room so fast but I still caught my dad saying..._

"_Ahh, another Rachel Berry storm out"._

I flinched as I thought about the memory. It seems so long ago even though it was only a couple of hundred miles ago.

The scenery I can see out my window is much different to the one in New York. I haven't seen a building that has more than 5 floors for hours.

It is rather unsettling seeing so much green whether it is grass or trees. In New York it felt as if they put trees there for the sake of their being trees but here the trees felt like a part of the landscape.

I lean forwards and say to my dads "I want to go home now please"

They reply with no emotion in their voices by saying "No, we will be at our new home in a few hours"

I sat back and thought about my old life.

I had never had a boyfriend,

I only had 2 friends, and they weren't even close friends

Maybe moving to a new place wasn't too bad after all.

I heard my dads talking to me but I didn't listen. I had nothing to say to them, even if this move was for the best.

"RACHEL" my dad yelled. He only yells like that when I don't listen.

"What?" I whisper moodily.

"Firstly, what is with the attitude and secondly we have enrolled you in a school called McKinley High. There isn't a uniform but you need to go and get more supplies" My dad demanded.

I had completely forgotten about school. I suddenly panicked and wondered if I would fit in. This was in the middle of the semester and I was about to be thrown in the deep end tomorrow.

What if people don't like me? What will I do? This is when I needed a friend.

I replied nervously "fine."

I leaned against the window and gently sobbed. Why does it always have to be me?

_**A car ride later:**_

"Honey we're here…wake up!" I heard being gently whispered in my ear. I sniffed and my eyelids gently rose as I took in my surroundings. I looked outside and saw a good sized _house. _

I had never lived in a house before!

I jumped up to the surprise of my dad's and ran to the front door as if it would open by magic. It didn't of course but I could still hope.

"Hurry up!" I shouted to them.

"We're coming princess" They replied as they took the suitcases to the door.

The door flung open and as my eyes wandered around the house, a slow smile grew on my face. This house was amazing!

Feeling like a 5-year old, I ran around looking at every room in the house until I stumbled upon a room decorated completely in pink. I was pretty sure it wasn't my dad's room and I thought to myself "_Could this possibly be mine?" _I ran back downstairs and asked my daddy

"Is it mine? Please say it is because I have always wanted a big room with a pink bed and pink curtains and it would be my dream bedroom if I could have it please tell me it is mine and also you know my favourite colour is pink and I can put pictures up on the wall and-"

"Yes it is yours Rachel" they interrupted.

I realised I had been rambling on again and interrupting was the only way that anyone could think of to stop me.

I was in a different state of mind thinking about the pinkness but once again my mind shot me back to reality as I realised I had school tomorrow.

But even that couldn't put down my spirits!

I was home-ish

_**Later that evening…**_

All the furniture was in the house and I was unpacking all my personal possessions into my room. These included my academic awards and a couple of trophies and photos from when I was a baby.

I put my clothes away in my pink wardrobe and then let my head fall down onto my cloud-like bed.

Bye bye to the city that never sleeps.

Night night new life.

A/N: The next chapter will start with Rachel's POV and then go to Finn's POV for the first day of school


	2. Bye Rach

A/N: Did you like the first chapter?

This chapter is about the first day at school for Rachel

Please rate and review so I can see if I should keep going with this.

Review please :D

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own glee

**Rachel POV-**

Oh my gosh! Here it is…the first day of the new school.

I wonder if it is a friendly school and what clubs I could join. I'm sure I will make lots of friends anyway.

I got up promptly at six in the morning and started exercising like every other morning and then after feeling thoroughly awake I stopped.

As it's the first day of school I think I have to wear something comfortable but yet still very impressive so I looked into my wardrobe and pulled out one of my many animal sweaters. I got a pink one so people know what my favourite colour is and I paired it with a nice skirt that went to just above my knees. Underneath I'm wearing some pink legwarmers and some pink ballet pumps.

I didn't know whether to have my hair up or down so I put my headband on and went for loose curls.

I was very happy with near to no makeup on and skipped out the door happily.

**Finn POV- **

I've never really been a morning person. I get up at 7.30 each morning giving me a half hour to come into school which is long enough to shower and then get dressed and I can eat breakfast on the bus.

I think I like my school. I mean I have a hot head cheerleader girlfriend and everyone in the school wishes they were me. Why wouldn't they? I'm the QB.

It just seems as if something is missing…

I like just wearing a striped shirt and jeans but it seems to be a law that I have to wear my football jacket **every** day.

It feels like I'm dec…. desis….deciyvig….deceiving myself, if that's the right word.

Anyway I get my 3 slices of toast and some bacon and head out the door.

**Rachel POV-**

I stand at the bus stop with my head down. I will just keep on the down low for a while I think.

I see the bright yellow typical school bus and think to myself "_Here we go…you ready?"_

The doors slowly glide open and I quickly show my pass and swing round into a front seat with my head down so no one can see me. I notice on the back row, all you see is a blur of red football jackets.

I have a feeling I won't fit in with them, or in that case I don't think I'll fit in with anyone on this bus so I just put my headphones in and gently warm to the music. I completely forget about school.

**Finn POV-**

I go on to the bus and sit at the back with the other people on the football team, a couple of stops later there's a different person that comes on.

She seems a bit secretive with her head down. She just hurries and sits in the front seat. All I know is that she has brunette hair.

I don't care about some weird new girl so I just talk to the guys and think about Quinn.

I can't help looking forwards every so often to see what the new girl is doing. She seems oblivious to everyone on the bus and she has headphones in.

It is interesting the way she just loses herself in the music but that's all she does.

**Rachel POV-**

The bus comes to a sudden stop and I have the realisation that I am at a new school.

I scamper out the bus with my head low. I was told to go straight to the principal's office so I could be shown around the school but the problem is that I don't know where the principal's office is so I walk into the school and go up to one of the people in red jackets and ask them.

I smile politely and I notice the slushy they are holding in their hands and before I know it I am covered in purple ice and its burning my eyes and all of them just stand there and laugh.

"Welcome to Loserville, Loser" said the one who threw the slushy.

I was about to say about their lame insult but they left and I still didn't know where to go.

Well I thought they had gone but one of them was still there.

"Need a hand?" the mysterious boy said.

**Finn's POV- **

I got off the bus and saw the girl scurry away.

Me and the lads went inside and stood in the hallway until the brunette came and asked us where the principal's office was.

She eyed the slushy up and down and I feared the worst as Azimo threw the slushy straight in her face.

I never really got to see what she looked like and now I couldn't because of the slushy. I then heard the worst insult in the history of insults. I don't think that Azimo thought that one through.

"Welcome to Loserville, Loser"

That is the worst excuse of an insult ever.

All of the guys run away and I don't know why I didn't go with them but instead stood and offered my help.

"Need a hand?"

**Rachel's POV-**

I looked at him with shocked eyes and took his hand and he led me to the principal's office. I never looked up and definitely not at him and instead kept my shame to myself.

I could feel stares burning holes in me and the constant laughing of my fellow students and it shook my confidence. A lot.

We finally arrived at an office and that's when I finally looked up at him.

He was _really_ tall and I mean about a foot taller than me. He had dark brown messy hair and dark brown eyes that I could easily get lost in. His face slowly lit up as a small curve grew on the left side of his mouth. It was adorable.

Before I realised that I was just staring at him, I heard a voice…

"Rachel?" I quickly turned around and saw who I thought was the principle. I presumed it was and followed him into the office. I heard the mystery boy say brightly

"Bye Rach"

Rach? Since when has my name been Rach? I actually kind of like it. No one has ever called me that.

I then realised that I didn't even know his name. Well he was just being kind and I will probably never see him again so I just forget about it.

"Miss Berry? Are you listening? Anyway, as I was saying, you will have locker 203 and this is your timetable here. You are apparently in Music first. I hope you enjoy your time here at McKinley High and I hope not to see you again." The principle said in a monotone way.

What a nice welcome to the school.

**Finn POV:**

She tentatively took my hand and I looked at her shocked eyes. She was like a deer caught in some flashlights (that's the right thing isn't it?).

As I lead her to the principal's office, I saw people staring at her and laughing at her and I had never felt guiltier in my life.

_I _had made people feel like that. I would have been the one laughing. I could feel her shame and I just wanted to tell people to shut up but I couldn't because of my rep. I didn't even know why I was helping her! I just sort of did.

We reached the office she finally looked up at me and I realised just how beautiful she was. She had dark brown wavy hair and I wanted to put my hands in it and just stare into her big brown chocolate eyes. Sure her nose was slightly big, it was still perfect, and she was perfect. She bit on her lips and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

No wait… I can't think like this…I have Quinn! I was going out with the head cheerleader and yet I was so intrigued in this tiny (I mean **really** tiny) girl. I don't know what I was thinking about… but I had been staring at her for a good 5 minutes.

"Rachel"…the sound of Principle Figgins took over my mind as the small girl walked away.

Her name must be Rachel…That is such a good name for her. It was cute and crazy.

He didn't want for her to go but she had been called into the office so I just looked on and said gently

"Bye Rach"

WAIT…Rach? She didn't know me, I didn't know her and yet I had given her a nickname. But it suited her so I just smiled and walked to my locker…202.

Is it wrong to think someone is beautiful if you have a girlfriend?

Okay I need 5 reviews to continue and please put this on alert and favourites.

THANKYOUU…

The next chapter….

"_Hey Rach"_

"_Hi…"_

"_Finn"_

"_Hey"_

"_Need a seat?"_

See you next chapter


	3. Thankyou

_**The New Girl on the Block**_

A/N: Did you like the second chapter?

This chapter is about the first day at school for Rachel

Please rate and review so I can see if I should keep going with this.

I didn't actually use the flash-forward from last chapter in here but it will be in the next one… this is sort of just filler.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own glee

**Rachel's POV-**

I think…okay locker…203…not that hard. I just need to put all my books in there apart from music.

I was very happy that I had music first because I just get lost in the riffs and the melodies and then I just feel like singing but I've never tried singing out of the shower so I don't try and just imagine the artist singing it.

I wondered where the tall boy went. He was the only one I knew.

Wait…who am I kidding? I didn't know him! Why am I thinking of him? I don't know what came over me outside the office but I will never have to see him again because obviously I am not the most popular person in the school right now.

I look around at the locker numbers, seeing that they start from 1 outside the principal's office so I walk a bit and get to number…

_15…_

_45…_

_64…_

_86…_

_124…_

_178…_

_190…_

_200…_

_201…_

_**2…0…2…**_

Oh no… It's him

**Finn POV- **

I open my locker and just stand there thinking about things.

I have never known someone like her.

She seems to be hiding something and I am going to find out what.

But how do I get a new girl to trust me enough to open her heart.

I kept thinking about how I could just take an interest in her and then she would warm to me.

_But what about Quinn?_

Oh god…Quinn! I wanted to find out more about a new girl while I had a girlfriend.

Rachel would definitely stay away from me because everyone knows that Quinn can be…protective of me and will do anything to keep me hers.

I could fend off Quinn from Rachel and I was willing to take the risk to get to know the beautiful girl who I had only said 5 words to and she hadn't said a word to me.

How do I find her…she could be anywhere and this is a big school and I can just imagine her covered in another slushy, lost with those wide eyes looking for help?

I slammed my locker shut and saw her right in front of me. She had cleaned the slushy off and now she looked even cuter than I remembered. She looked determined and not lost.

She was obviously looking for her locker but she wasn't escaping that quickly.

She tried to dodge round to the right but I stood in her way so she tried to the left but again I stopped her. She began to look a bit annoyed and she just said

"Move please"

"Maybe I don't want to" I replied with a cheeky grin.

"I just need to find locker 203 please" she pleaded

"Oh okay, that's right next to mine…here" I smirked pointing out the locker next to mine. Maybe I would see more of her than imagined. "What lesson have you got first?"

"Music, my favourite" she quietly answered

"We better hurry up then!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the classroom and I heard her giggle and it was so angelic and happy that I would have ran around all day dressed like a chicken, just so I could hear her laugh again.

"There you go Rach!" I said and without realising it, my cheeks were turning red.

"Thank you"

So yeah… this will be continued with THE Spanish lesson and I have a couple of ideas in store but I would like

**8 reviews in total** for me to update…it isn't very many but it is a lot for my first fic!

Thanks

p.s please alert and favourite this


	4. What are the chances?

_**The New Girl on the Block**_

A/N: Hey‼

Did you like that chapter?

I know it was really short but it was just filler.

Please put this on alert and review‼

I would like to dedicate this story to **Ms Kitty Black **aka Becky! (And Hannah :P )

Thank you sooo much for the reviews I get SO happy when I get an email with a review

Disclaimer: I **still** don't own glee but anyway…

Here we goo…

**Rachel POV:**

Okay…so I had a locker next to his.

He had helped me

But he has a girlfriend.

_Flashback:_

_I had just finished music and then suddenly I felt my back groan as I was shoved into a locker._

"_Okay look manhands. I know you're new and everything and you're looking for pity because you were slushied but you better stay away from __my man__. Get it? Or else you will have to deal with more than just being shoved into a locker. Okay?" She demanded and smiled falsely at the end._

_Who was her man? Then it hit me_

_Cheerleader…Football Jock_

_Head cheerleader…Quarterback._

_He had a girlfriend…_

How could I not have seen this coming? Of course he would never like me… I'm just plain old Rachel and she is the top of the school and completely hot and I am average.

I think I may have to avoid that boy now…otherwise my face may look even worse than it did now.

Who were I kidding thinking he would actually want to be my friend…never mind anything more…well I didn't feel that way about him anyway so it doesn't matter and I'll just get on with my life and he can get on with his.

I then realised that I had to go to my locker to get my Spanish books and that he would be there. I would just ignore him completely.

However hard that may be.

**Finn POV:**

I wish I could hear her laugh again…just once more and then I will be happy for the rest of the week…month…year even. It was just so happy and genuine.

I wonder what her hair feels like…it looks really soft and shiny and it has loose curls and she had a headband to go with her whole outfit today.

Her dress sense isn't what you'd call _fashionable _but it is just so adorable and so **her**.

She was wearing a cute pink animal sweater with a skirt that meant her legs looked like they could go on for miles and legwarmers and ballet pumps…all in pink…I presume her favourite colour is pink.

While I was thinking about her, I didn't even notice her come up to her locker and start getting books out.

"Hey Rach" I said happily because I was really happy suddenly.

She didn't reply or even agnowelelegend my existence. I was slightly knocked by that so I tried again…

"Rach….el?" I said desperately but again to no avail.

I was so busy trying to get her to talk to me, that I didn't even notice Quinn come up to us.

"Hey Finn" she said sweetly and then "Manhands" in a mean way.

"Hey…wait why d-did you call her manhands?" I stammered out

"Because she is one…WHAT DID I SAY?" Quinn screamed at Rachel.

"I didn't I promise" Rachel said really quietly.

"Then WHY are you HERE?" Quinn said looking really angry

"I'm j-just getting m-my b-books" she stuttered out then ran away with tears in her eyes.

It was so hard to resist running after her but my girlfriend was in front of me looking really angry.

"Why were you talking to her?" Quinn demanded.

"I was just uhh…asking her where the uhh Spanish room was"

"You have been taking Spanish for half a year and also how would she know?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"She uh well I have to go…see you soon"

She pulled me in for a kiss but I turned my head so she just kissed my cheek and I had never seen her look so shocked but I still walked away to Spanish and you'll never guess who I saw waiting outside…

"Rach"

"Hi…."

"What's up? Why are you here?"

"I have Spanish next and I can't talk to you…sorry."

She turned her back on me and I walked in and sat down in my place.

Why couldn't she talk to me? Wait…

_Manhands_

She could have just made that up unless…

_What did I say?_

Quinn said something to her…

_I didn't I promise_

She didn't what? Wait she hasn't talked to me since before music.

I can't believe this…Quinn told her not to talk to me. No wonder she has been ignoring me.

I was still thinking about why Quinn would say that when I got distracted by Mr Schue's voice booming out.

"This is a new student and her name is Rachel Berry and she is going to tell us a bit about herself."

She spoke really confidently and I hadn't seen this side of her when she was with me but I think she was just nervous.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I have moved here from New York and I did Spanish at my old school so I hope I'm not behind!"

Oh wow! She comes from the big apple! She must be like a singing or acting star or something. I really need to get to know her more but now I won't have a chance because Quinn had to go and mess this up and she will never want to spend time with me now!

"Okay Rachel I want you to sit just here" Mr Schue said pointing to the chair right in front of me.

Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be too bad. I could stare at her all lesson and she would never know and if someone asks then I'm just staring into space…

**Rachel POV:**

Why did I have to be in the same class as him? Was it really necessary?

I was so ashamed of his girlfriend shouting at me so I just ignored him again and I had to go to the front of the class and talk about myself and I was told I'll be sitting right in front of him!

I didn't think it could get worse but the curly haired teacher had a different idea to me and decided to launch a pairs project on a Spanish town or city… the pairs were called out. Some of the names I recognized from music because I have a very good memory and I knew that the pair "Mercedes and Tina" was the diva and the stuttering girl and there were another few pairs and then I heard my name…

"Finn and Rachel"

Hmmm…. I wonder who Finn was. I looked around and said a little call asking if anyone was Finn and then the situation got a lot more complicated. Everyone was paired up except me and the boy that I was ignoring…he can't be Finn! This is like a 3 month project and it will mean meeting up and I can't meet up with someone I am ignoring.

"Hey Rach!"

What are the chances?

Soo! Project partners…I was going to use that flash-forward from a couple of chapters back but my story had different ideas.

I need to know…One will go round the others house and they will find out about Rachel's singing talents but should there be a kiss?

To kiss or not to kiss….either review or PM me…

I would like 20 reviews in total for the next chapter please!

Thank you soooo much


	5. Where have you been hiding that?

_**The New Girl on the Block**_

A/N:

Hey!

I know I said 20 reviews but I just love writing so yeaa...

I had some different feedback on whether they should kiss or not and I decided to wait a bit so their feelings can develop.

**donstella** I would just like to thank you so much for the reviews and stuff means a lot and it was so weird I was thinking exactly that and then I looked on reviews and you said it as well and I was just like :O ! So I have decided to do that…thankyouu

I have dedicated this chapter to my bezzies **Ms Kitty Black** and **Hannah Bish**. I would also like to dedicate it to **donstella** for helping me with this chapter…thanks

Disclaimer: I **still** don't own glee but anyway…

Here we goo…

**Rachel POV:**

Arggh…life is never simple is it?

Out of say 30 people in that class…I just happened to be paired with the only person I knew and who I was trying to avoid.

I was officially dead. Quinn was going to kill me.

Maybe I could switch partners? I'm sure Mr Schue would understand if I explained the situation. Or would he start talking to the other teachers and it would be classed as bullying and then I would be known as a snitch and I don't really want to make myself any more unpopular.

What could I do? I would have to get a really good grade on this project and that wouldn't be hard because of my intelligence but I still had to have Finn involved in some way and that would mean talking to him and me ending up severely hurt.

Arghh!

As soon as I got in my room I just went to bed and just thought about things and how my life had changed so drastically from my fancy New York life to my pathetic Lima life.

Maybe I could convince my dad's to move back and use the bullying excuse and then I could….

_The next morning-_

Oh no…not another day! It seems as if I have been here forever when in fact I've only been at school for a day and I had been slushied, befriended by the QB, bullied and finally had a couple of disasters waiting to happen.

I looked at my timetable and was relieved to see that I only had 2 lessons today…AP Calculus and Spanish…why was this school so obsessed with Spanish?

I had Spanish yesterday…wasn't that enough torture?

At least I could be relieved about it being calculus first in the morning then I didn't have Spanish until after lunch so I could have some time to make different friends (who didn't have strings attached such as head cheerleader girlfriends).

Why did it have to be that the only person I knew was off-limits…even for being friends…not that I would say no to anymore than friends…?

What am I thinking…he is the IT boy at school with his perfect girlfriend and a perfect reputation and I am just a loser so I don't even have a chance even if her was single…due to the fact that I was ugly and very bossy and I didn't have any particular talents.

Calculus was a breeze. I am very intelligent so I take all the higher classes and I am sure I will ace them because I work hard and I will not get distracted by tall…dreamy…brown eyed…quarterbacks…like the one who was standing in from of me!

"Hey Rach!" He said with a small spark in his eye. I suppose he just did that whenever he talked to anyone.

"Hi…sorry but I have to go…see you in Spanish" I mumbled and ran off.

Before I knew it, it was lunch and I realised that I still didn't have anywhere to sit so I looked worriedly around the cafeteria and tried to find someone…anyone I knew.

I saw the two girls from music…what were their names?

Tara and Melanie?

Tira and Melcedes?

Tina and Mercedes…that's it.

I go over to their table tentatively.

"Hey! Can I sit with you? I'm kind of new here and I saw you in my music class yesterday"

"S-s-sure that's f-fine" said one of them (I think it was Tina).

I took my seat and they were discussing which extra-curricular activities to do this year.

"Cooking really? Hell to the no!" Mercedes said.

"W-what about the g-glee club?" Tina asked

"Now that could work!" Mercedes grinned.

"There's a glee club here?" I asked with a slight brightness to my voice

"Yeaa! Can you sing?" Mercedes asked

"I don't actually know"

"Well the auditions are tomorrow so why don't you find out tonight?"

"I might just do that!"

Then the bell rang and I realised I had to go to Spanish. I had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

_In Spanish (Start of lesson)_

I took my seat and realised that I had to work with Finn for the rest of the lesson…and the project.

I saw him outside with Quinn and Quinn just shot me a death look and when they hugged I couldn't bear it for some reason and turned away.

I heard him sit down behind me but I wasn't allowed to talk to him so I just listened to Mr Schue

"Okay for the rest of the lesson I want you to go find your partner and discus what you would like to study. Off you go"

Here we go…

"Hey Rach" _Rach? Really __still? __Arggh!_

"Hi" I responded blankly.

"What's up?" _What's up? What is up Finn apart from the fact your mean cheerleader girlfriend will punch me if I even talk to you!_

"Nothing" I said without even looking at him even though it killed me inside trying to resist talking to him.

"Okay…maybe we should meet up tonight to start on the project?"

"I'm not sure…" I mumbled

"It would be worth it because we need to ace this project…how about I come round yours at 6?"

"I don't think my parents will-"

I was harshly stopped by him putting his finger on my lips to stop me talking. The mere connection of his finger on my lip made it feel as if electricity had pounded through me.

"I'll see you later okay Rach?"

"See you Finn".

_Later in Rachel's house_

What exactly is tonight? Is it just a study session for the project or is it something else…

Wait it can't be anything else because I didn't want that and he definitely didn't.

What do you wear to a project meeting?

I decided to go with a flowing blouse and a signature Rachel Berry skirt.

I thought back to lunch today when Mercedes said I should try singing and see if I could be a backup in the glee club.

I still had ages until Finn came so I looked on YouTube and looked for a karaoke to one of my favourite songs…

**Finn POV: **

Why does she need to ignore me? Quinn can't do anything to her…I wouldn't let her.

Do you think it is too early to be at her house? I don't think so.

*rings doorbell*

"Hello?" said a small man with glasses…I can see where Rachel gets her height from.

"Is Rachel here?"

"Yes…she's just upstairs…head up yourself"

I walked into the house and it was so big and fancy and I realised I didn't know where her bedroom was.

_Don't know much about your life.  
>Don't know much about your world, but<br>don't want to be alone tonight,  
>on this planet they call earth.<br>_

Whoa! Where was that coming from…she must be playing a CD.

Who was that by again? They were an amazing singer.

_You don't know about my past, and  
>I don't have a future figured out.<br>And maybe this is going too fast.  
>And maybe it's not meant to last,<br>_

I decided to go and ask her who sang it but my jaw literally dropped when I saw no CD player and instead just her standing their singing her heart out.

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
>what do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<br>_

Was it just me or did it feel like she was talking to me?

_I just want to start again,  
>And maybe you could show me how to try,<br>And maybe you could take me in,  
>Somewhere underneath your skin?<em>

I could take you in Rach!

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
><em>what do you say to jumping off the edge?<em>  
><em>Never knowing if there's solid ground below<em>  
><em>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<em>  
><em>What do you say,<em>  
><em>What do you say?<em>

Yes!

_And I had my heart beaten down,_  
><em>but I always come back for more, yeah.<em>  
><em>There's nothing like love to pull you up,<em>  
><em>when you're laying down on the floor there.<em>

_So talk to me, talk to me,  
>like lovers do.<br>Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
>like lovers do,<br>like lovers do.  
><em>

Since when had she been an amazing singer?

_What do you say to taking chances,  
>what do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<em>

_**Don't know much about your life**_  
><em><strong>don't know much about your world<strong>_

Well I am about to find out!

"Rach?"

"FINN!" she almost yelled and went and lay on her bed facedown.

Why was she like this…didn't she know how amazing she was.

She moved me.

"Where have you been hiding that?"

A/N: Ahahaaa big talking scene next

The song was Taking Chances by Celine Dion

Please leave criticisms and ideas for the story in review or PM

I would like **25 reviews in total** for the next chapter please

Thankyou!


	6. Rach, What happened!

_**The New Girl on the Block**_

A/N:

Hey!

I can't believe that I had barely uploaded the chapter and I already had enough reviews

I have dedicated this chapter to my bezzies **Ms Kitty Black** and **Hannah Bish**.

Disclaimer: I **still** don't own glee but anyway…

P.s-just for ms kitty black and Hannah bish-Finn can fly!

Here we goo…

**Rachel POV-**

Oh my god…that had not just happened…he walked in when I was singing one of my favourite songs and I couldn't even sing!

What was I supposed to do? Act as if it never happened or just lie on my bed and cry.

I ended up going for the latter because it was just so embarrassing for him to see my like that.

I was singing a song and it just happened to have a lot of relevance in my life at the moment.

"How long had he been there?" and "how did he get in?" were a couple of the questions going through my head at this point.

What am I supposed to do? I have never sung properly like that before and I just happened to have the most popular boy in school listening to me.

I sounded terrible. I know I did…why couldn't I just go back to New York?

I went and lay on my bed and just softly whimpered.

"Where have you been hiding that?" he said sounding surprised.

In my dreams where I actually could sing. But dreams don't always come through.

I felt a pair of strong arms around me as I was sat up.

I looked up at him and I felt like I could see right into him and his concerned eyes connected with mine.

I felt… safe and … loved. It was weird. If any other boy had tried to touch me then my rape alarm would have made an appearance but yet with Finn it felt different.

"W-why are you h-here so early?" I whispered with my voice cracking at multiple points.

"I was ready a bit earlier and I thought you wouldn't mind" he said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Why are you upset Rach?" He asked worriedly.

"You weren't supposed to hear that…n-no one was."

"Why not…it was…amazing"

"Really?" _Someone though I was good?_

"It was just…wow"

"Can you please just forget about it?"

"No…I mean it…that was just…why are you in Ohio with a voice like that?"

"I have never sung properly before."

"Really?" he continued "well you should sing all you can, because a voice like that needs to be noticed!"

I just felt depressed at how silly he was, trying to make me think that I was good when I knew I couldn't sing. I just started sobbing again. Why was I letting him see me like this?

**Finn POV-**

If she had never sung before, then how did she sing so perfectly?

Why was she upset again? Was it me knowing about her amazing talent?

I don't know what came over me but I just bundled her up in my lap and held her a she cried.

I still didn't quite get what she was crying for but she just looked so vulnerable and all I could do was hold her and watch her.

As the crying calmed down, she looked up at me and her eyes were so wide and lost. I couldn't help staring at her because there was this small beautiful girl in my arms who was obviously very insecure about her voice and I was going to break that shell and find the real Rachel Berry.

**Rachel POV-**

I can't believe he stayed all night until I went to sleep. He was holding me in his arms and it felt like I belonged there.

He had seen me at my worst … and heard me.

I decided I would try out for the glee club… just to be a part of something…I would just refuse all solos.

I told this to Finn last night and he was actually the one who convinced me to audition.

How could someone I have only known for a couple of days have such an impact on my life?

I was just walking into school and then I heard her…

"MANHANDS!"

Oh no Quinn….if she found out about last night I would be dead.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND LAST NIGHT?"

"It w-was a project and we were-"

I was interrupted by another slushy hitting my face.

I felt so embarrassed but that wasn't the end of my misery.

Everything suddenly went blurry and then finally black.

"I warned you RuPaul. Now stay away from my man!" was all I heard before I fainted.

She had punched me in the face.

I felt sick and I was wondering how long I would be out but I didn't really feel like going back to school after that.

What felt like minutes later…I was sitting in the nurse's office and as I slowly blinked, the room became clearer and the only person I could see was him.

"Rach, what happened?"

**A/n: I thought I could add a bit of angst from Quinn into it and I felt like Finn should see the real Quinn!**

**I would like **_**35 reviews in total**_** to post the next chapter…thanks **

**Please let me know of any ideas and stuff because tbh I could use all the help I can get : L**

**Thank you!**


	7. Wow

_**The New Girl on the Block**_

A/N: I am SO sorry for the wait…I had writers block and I have been really busy lately for concerts, glee live and homework…GLEE LIVE! Best night of my life!

Dedication again to Hannah and Becky…larve yas!

Disclaimer- **still** don't own glee

**Finn POV-**

I don't know what happened! I was just walking round and then I saw her. On the floor knocked out.

She had a bit of blood on her face and I couldn't stand to see her like that.

What was I supposed to do?

Who would've done this?

After last night I just felt like I needed to protect her because she is obviously a bit insecure about herself so I just went over and picked her up in a brides lift and took her to the nurses office.

I don't get it! What happened!

When I finally thought about how I was actually holding her, I brought her closer. I loved the feel of having her in my arms and how she managed to fit perfectly.

When I got to the nurses office, she was taken into a little room and I didn't know what to do.

Should I wait for her or do I just go?

The nurse swept back into the room with a sympathetic face

"She's knocked out at the moments and will have a nasty bruise on her eye but she should be fine"

"Thank god!" I sighed in relief

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Umm…no…"

"Why are you here?"

"Uhhh….I...I-"

"Well I need to go teach a sex ed lesson so you just wait here if that's okay"

"Sure thing!"

Then she left and it felt like I was sitting there for hours but it was really only a couple of minutes.

Why do i feel like I need to protect her when I barely know her? But what I do know is that she is the most beautiful…talented…ama-

***Beep Beep***

Crap! My phone…I hope it doesn't wake Rachel up!

I looked at my phone and remembered…

**From- Quinn**

**Message- Where the hell are you! You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago! TELL ME NOW! Love you xx**

Shoot! What was I supposed to say to that? Ummm….Well I don't think she'll be too happy if I tell the truth about where I am so I'll have to lie! Why is she always so demanding and making me feel like an idiot. I know Rachel would never speak to me like that and would understand me not being able to come but I am with Quinn and whether I like it or not I have to be with her because that's whats expected and she would never let me go.

**From- Finn**

**Message- I'm sorry but I'm helping a friend at the moment x**

I waited about 5 seconds before I got my reply

**From- Quinn **

**Message- Who? Is it a girl? Are they more important than me? Why didn't you put I love you too? You only put one kiss at the end when I put two! Why are you such a bad boyfriend and so darn stupid! **

Hmm..Well that makes me feel better…not…Who cares if I only put one kiss or didn't say I love you too! She always has to make me feel bad about myself doesn't she?

Why am I so bad at coming up with excuses? I could say I'm with one of the guys but then she'll think that they are more important than her (which they probably are…) or I could say that I'm with…AHH help! I'm supposed to be with Quinn so if I say anybody else then she will think I don't like her!

**From- Finn**

**Message- Nobody you know…just a relative**

*****2 seconds later*

**From- Quinn**

**Message- Ahh get a life Finn! You didn't even put any kisses that time!**

Neither did she!

I was about to reply but then I saw Rachel flinch and I went to check on her.

Her eyes flickered open and I just said

"Rach…what happened?"

**Rachel POV-**

"Oh nothing really" He didn't have to know about it because I know that if I told him then Quinn would come and get me again.

"Nothing! Rach you were bleeding and had a black eye!"

"How did I even get here?"

"You…I…Someone brought you here"

Who could it of been? Nobody at school knows me or if they do then they don't like me!

"Who?"

"Oh it do-"

"FINN!" Oh god…no…not now

"It's not what it looks like I promise" I whimpered

"Finn what the hell is going on here? Unless this is your long lost cousin or something then I'm pretty sure she isn't a relative"

Relative? What are they talking about?

"Quinn I just brought her here because some horrible, mean brute hurt her and I will find out who it is and I will hate them forever" Finn explained

Wow…he brought me here and he doesn't even realise that he is saying that he hates his own girlfriend.

"Well I'm sure that whoever did this had a very good right to hit manhands here" Quinn said with a smirk

"NO! There is no reason to hit someone like Rachel ! Who was it Rach…just tell me" Finn shouted

Quinn sent me a look that said "You better not" so I didn't! Wait…someone like me?

"Umm..I…can't remember!" I murmured

"It's okay Rach" he muttered "I will find out though"

"Well as lovely as this is I need to go now! Love you Finn!" Quinn said before leaving

Oh yea..he loves her and she loves him.

"Finn… I need to go now…I need to go to auditions..Bye"

"Wait…Rach!"

I heard him say as I left.

I ran all the way to the auditorium even though my head was still thumping and spinning. I knew the exact song I wanted to sing.

*At auditions*

I sat my way through the other four from my music classes auditions with a lot of respect for them going up on the stage and just singing their heart out and I got really nervous thinking I was next but then I turned around and saw a group of six other people come in including Quinn?

Quinn and two other girls in cheerleading uniforms got on the stage and introduced themselves

"My names Quinn and this is Santana and Brittany and we will be singing Say a Little Prayer for you in front of you losers!"—Lovely

Quinn sang lead whilst the other two backed her up and as much as I hate to admit it..they were quite good.

_The moment I wake up  
>Before I put on my makeup<br>I say a little prayer for you  
>While combing my hair, now,<br>And wondering what dress to wear, now,  
>I say a little prayer for you<em>

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, forever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, together, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only be heartbreak for me._

_My darling believe me,  
>For me there is no one<br>But you._

They got in along with all the others and three boys in football jackets like Finn came up on the stage

"I'm Puck but I'm sure you all know that and these are my boys Sam and Mike and were going to be singing billionaire today…Sam..You ready?"

_[Sam]_

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
>Buy all of the things I never had<br>Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<em>

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shining lights<br>A different city every night oh  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>For when I'm a billionaire_

_[Puck]  
>Yeah I would have a show like Oprah<br>I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
>Give Travie a wish list<br>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
>And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had<br>Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
>And last but not least grant somebody their last wish<br>Its been a couple months since I've single so  
>You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho<br>Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit  
>And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did<br>Yeah can't forget about me stupid  
>Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music<em>

_[Sam and Mike]  
>Oh every time I close my eyes<br>I see my name in shining lights  
>A different city every night oh<br>I swear the world better prepare  
>For when I'm a billionaire<em>

_[All]  
>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire<br>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire_

Mike didn't seem to do much apart from dance but they all still got in and then it was me and I was so nervous that I couldn't even stand but once I started I just let the music fill me up and tried not to think of the person who this song was about.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
>without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to<br>And now the night is near  
>Now I can make believe he's here<em>

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping<br>I think of him and then I'm happy  
>With the company I'm keeping<br>The city goes to bed  
>And I can live inside my head<em>

_On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone  
>I walk with him till morning<br>Without him  
>I feel his arms around me<br>And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
>And he has found me<em>

_And I know it's only in my mind  
>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<br>And although I know that he is blind  
>Still I say, there's a way for us<em>

_I love him  
>But every day I'm learning<br>All my life  
>I've only been pretending<br>Without me  
>His world would go on turning<br>A world that's full of happiness  
>That I have never known<em>

_I love him  
>I love him<br>I love him  
>But only on my own<em>

I finished triumphantly and expected people to boo me but instead I opened my ears to applause….and lots of it!

"That was amazing Rachel…welcome to Glee Club"

I then started to walk off the stage.

What I definitely didn't expect was what happened next…

We heard a voice come through and I couldn't help but think how amazing it was and how manly and free it was but then I turned around and saw Finn there singing his heart out.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<br>What started out as friendship,  
>Has grown stronger.<br>I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

I stared on at him in shock and I couldn't believe how good he was but I wondered why he stopped…I already missed the voice!

"I..urm…don't know any more" Finn stammered

Awww…that is just so sweet…STOP thinking about him like that!

2Okay so I just want to try this song out guys..Finn and Rachel if you take the leads and just to check..does everyone know this song..Don't stop believing?"

Everyone nodding enthusiastically and then the song started…

(Finn,_Rachel,__**Both,**_**All)**

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em><br>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

A singer in a smokey room  
><em>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>__**For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>_

_(Chorus)  
><em>**Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night.<br>**_  
>Working hard to get my fill,<br>Everybody wants a thrill  
><em>_**Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
>Just one more time<br>**_Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<em><br>__**Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>___

**Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people**

**Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on<br>Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people**

"Wow"

**A/N:**

A very song-y one

I would like

_**60 reviews in total**_

To continue

Songs

Say a little prayer- Aretha Franklin

Billionaire- Travie Macoy ft Bruno Mars

On my own- Les Mis (My fav song ever !)

Can't fight this feeling- REO Speedwagon

Don't Stop Believing- Journey

Thankyou…remember REVIEW!

**Finchel-gleek-101**


End file.
